A love made of darkness
by SavySav
Summary: In this story Hermione and Draco absolutly cant stand each other, but over the passage of time they begin to grow fond of each other. They hide there love for the first few months but when there secret gets out Hermione is a hated girl and Draco is constantly beaten up. Can they survive this epic love story. Read and find out.
1. A love hate relationship without the lov

"You little bitch, your hoing to pay for that!" Screamed Draco. Hermione smirked and stalked off with Ron and Harry on her tail.

Draco turned to face his to righthand men. Max and Milestio. "Did you just see what she did? She just punched me in the god damn face!" Continued Draco while wiping his gushing nose onto his sleebve, disgusted by the blood now covering it. Max and Milestio nodded. "WELL DON'T JUST STAND THERE NODDING! GO GET HER AND BRING HER TO THE INFIRMARY! SHE BETTER BLOODY HOPE MY NOSE ISNT BROKEN." Shouts Draco. Max and Milestio sprint off in the direction Hermione went.

Draco sat outside the infirmary waiting impatiently for Hermione. "Were is that filthy mudblood? She better hurry her ass up." Draco mumbled to himself. A first year girl at hogwarts exited the infirmary and stared at Draco. "What the hell are you looking at?" Draco sneered. The girl bent her head and ran down the hallway only glancing back briefly once she was safely at the end of the hallway and then turning the corner. A chorus of footsteps approached Draco from the far left of the hallway causing him to stand up.

He could just barely make out the silouettes of two men and a women. Ms. Hermione Granger thought Draco. And he was right, Max and Milestio each held one of Hermiones arms and marched her down the hallway. Once they were 5ft in front of Draco they threw Hermione to the ground and walked away leaving Draco and Hermione alone.

"How's your nose Malfoy?" asked Hermione with a look of glee in her eyes. Simething inside Draco snapped and without any warning her slapped Hermione as hard as he could in her face. He was quite surprised himself. He never hit Hermione at all. And this hit was harder than he hit Harry most of the time, but there was something about Hermione that triggered all of this. But Draco didn't know what.

He grabbed Hermione by the hair causing her to yelp in pain as he pushed her into the wall. He was shocked to see tears shinning in her cheecks and a dark red hand mark covering the left side of her face. He suddenly felt engulfed by guilt. "Im s-s-so sorry Hermione, I d-dont know whats g-gotten into m-me." He stuttered. Hermione looked up into his eyes. She had very pretty eyes, they were a rich hazel colour. Her eyes were so thoughtful and honest and hid any signs of pain besides the tears welling up inside them thought Draco. He had to look away. He let go of Hermione and ran down the hallway ashamed of what he had done. As he turned the corner he looked back at her and shaked off everything that had just happened.


	2. An unlikely truce

The following day Hermione surprisingly showed up to potions class. She had an enormous bruise on the side of her face, but when people asked what happened she would tell them how Rons spell had gone miserably wrong. Hermione was blaming Ron? Draco couldn't believe that she would cover up for him. "Thank you Hermione. I really need to talk to you. I totally respect if you dont trust me after what I did to you and don't come. But if you are willing to talk to me then meet me in the library at 8:00pm. Hermione thought for a moment before replying "Fine. I'll see you at 8 Malfoy.

At 8:00 pm Malfoy stood alone in the library. Well there was a young girl, this had to have been her first year at hogwarts. She was dead asleep in one of the chairs. Her head was resting next to a small stack of books. She must have fallen asleep while reading. Then the library door suddenly creaked open and Hermione Granger walked in.

She nods her head at me as a polite greeting. "Malfoy." "Granger." "What did you want to talk to me about Malfoy?" Draco takes in a deep breath. "Im tired of fighting with you. Im still going to make Ron and Harry's lives miserable, but theres something about you thats different. I wanted to discuss... a truce if you were up to it." Replys Draco. Hermione sits down one of the old beaten up couches. Draco sits down next to her a waits for an answer. Close to two minutes later Hermione faces him, she holds out her hand to be shaken. Malfoy shakes it as they say in unision "truce"

Draco stands up. "Hey Malfoy! Nobody and I mean NOBODY can know about this truce. We have to act like we still absolutly hate each other. Do you understand?" Draco looks her straight into her beautiful eyes. "I promise you that Hermione, yes." He whispers and with that he walks away


	3. A kiss in the dark

Draco, Max and Milestio were walking down the hallway when they spooted him.

"Look who we have here boys. It's Ron Weasley."

What in the bloody hell do you want Malfoy?" Spat Ron.

"What do I want. I want you to move out of my way. Or we can make you." Replied Draco.

Ron looked straight into Malfoys eyes, a challenge.

"Give it your best shot!"

Malfoy threw his head back and laughed. Then he nodded to Max and Milestio who advanced towards Ron and circled him. Ron had his hands in fists ready to keep them at bay. The first hit came from Max. He was behind Ron and his knuckles connected with his skull full force. Ron fell over and they began kicking him until Draco called them off after a minute. Max moved Ron out of the way and they left him there, bloodied and beaten to the pulp.

Four hours later Draco found himself sitting in the library. It was after curfew and he wasn't supposed to be in there but he couldn't help himself. He heard footsteps approach him and instantly Draco thought someone was going to give him trouble for being out. He spun around only to find himself facing Hermione.

"What are you doing here. Are you mad about what I did to Ron?"

"No. I knew you were going to attack him and Harry. But that doesn't mean I support what your doing. I um came here to."

Hermione's cheecks went bright red maker them look fuller and it made her face stand out more Draco thought. She kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she put hers around his neck. They backed up onto the sofa and rurned out the lamp. There kisses had become desperate. They were tangled in each other. They stayed there till early in the morning promising nobody would know about that night.


End file.
